Urban Legend
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: There is a rumor going around that there is a masked stranger that will slip into your room at night & give you one night of hot sexin & after weeks of leaving her window open Bella is about to give up when who shows up,yeah, mask wearing Edward! AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of smut that was rolling around in my noggin. **

**There is a rumor going around that there is a masked stranger that will slip into your room at night and give you one night of hot sexin, and after weeks and weeks of leaving her window open Bella is about to give up when who shows up...yeah, mask wearing Edward. Lots of sexin ensues.**

**Enjoy! **

**Beta'd by the glorious Phoenix Rising! Thanks for banging this out for me girl, you rock hard!!**

* * *

Bella had heard the stories before, of the man in the mask, the stranger that would wander into your room at night, giving you the best night of your entire existence before he disappeared with the morning sun. An urban legend really, she didn't know anyone that had personally experienced it; it was always a friend of a friend's sister or something like that. But, she left her window open anyway; maybe, just maybe, the stories were true.

Night after night she thought about the premise of him and touched herself, desperate.

She'd stare at the ceiling, watching the fan spin above her head, waiting, but nothing.

Weeks and weeks went by until one warm evening, when she was about to give up all hope, it happened.

"Fucking rumors," she mumbled under her breath as went to get a drink of water. Standing at the kitchen counter feeling like a complete fool for believing. She chuckled to herself and she shook her head at her own ridiculousness before she headed back to her room.

She'd barely made through the doorway when she froze. _Oh my god_, she thought. _I must be dreaming._

There he was, his boots propped up on the dark wood desk in the corner. Her gaze traveled up the soft leather pants that wrapped so smoothly around his legs and over the plain white tee he wore as he leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head. A cool summer breeze ruffled his hair, that beautiful sex hair she had heard so much about, the black leather of his mask perfectly setting off the stark green of his eyes in the moonlight.

"You weren't about to give up on me now were you?" he asked.

She swallowed the lump that was lodged in her throat and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

A smile crept across his face. "Good, then come here," he motioned for her.

Willing her body to move, she went to him.

She stood at his side in her silk negligee as he looked her up and down. Slinging his feet off the desk, he spun the chair to face her and reaching out, he ran his index finger along the side of her breast, tilting his head to the side and tracing down the inside of her arm to her hand, pulling her closer.

"Have a seat," he murmured, patting his lap.

Bella started to sit down sideways but he shook his head, turning her and tugging one legs over his, so she could straddle his knees, before he eased her into his lap. Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, he pulled her closer, right over his leather covered cock and she gasped.

It had been far too long since she'd been with a man and she could almost feel it throbbing against her as she settled over his bulge.

"Do you like that?" he asked, giving a slight thrust and wiggle of his hips. "How bout that, do you like that?"

She whimpered and nodded. "Yes…"

"If you back up a bit, I have something you'll like even better."

Bella could barley breathe, this was all moving so fast but she didn't seem to care, she wanted him, now. She eased back and looked down at his crotch.

The top of a thick brow was barely visible at the top of his mask as he arched it at her. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, reaching for the hem of her negligee, "let me see." He slipped his hand under her gown and was more than pleased with what he found. "No panties?" he whispered, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip as his fingers teased her wetness.

"Oh, oh god," Bella gasped.

"You _are_ ready," he said, sucking a breath through his teeth as he slid his finger through her hot wet folds. "You've been ready for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked one of them in.

"Mmmm, just the way I like it, nice and sweet." He rubbed the other finger across his full bottom lip and then sucked it between his teeth with a soft, "Mmmm."

He reached out and cupped her milky breasts, running his thumbs over the hard pink nipples.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed at his warm touch. His hands moved like they knew her bodies every desire.

He gently gripped her chin between his fingers and shook his head. "Uh-uh I want those eyes open, watching me as I bring you pleasure," the stranger said quietly as he grinned.

Bella's eyes popped open and she started to tremble with lust.

"That's better, now how about you help me with this," he purred and took her hand, placing it on the laces on the front of his pants.

The man in the mask watched with intent as her trembling hands fumbled with the strings.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

Chuckling lightly, he settled his fingers over hers. "Let me," he said, pulling the leather laces and dipping his hand into the front of his pants.

Is this really happening? She wondered to herself. Surely at any moment she would wake up, alone in her bed, as usual.

She gasped and almost came just by looking at him, so long, hard and proud. She'd never seen a more perfect piece of manhood in her entire life. Reaching out a trembling hand she wanted to touch it, caress it, but pulled back at the last moment, uncertain.

"It won't bite," he said before a sly smile spread across his face, "but I might."

Bella reached out again and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, feeling his hard smooth length as she slid her hand up over the tip, eliciting a tight groan from the back of his throat as she passed over the ultra sensitive flesh.

"Come here," he whispered, tugging Bella's hips.

She moved forward, eager to feel him deep inside of her like she'd dreamed about for so many nights, wanting to feel his hot body writhe under hers.

Holding the base in one hand, the stranger guided her down onto his waiting cock, growling with passion as he slid up into her hot body.

Bella sat still for a moment, lost in just the feeling how he felt inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, she started to move back and fourth.

"Mmmmm…." she moaned softly as she moved over him.

"Yeah…you like that don't you?" he asked, his breathing starting to become more labored with his lust.

Bella nodded, panting with wanton desire and clutching his shoulders…so close.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked, leaning in and swiping his hot tongue along one side of her neck. "I can taste it on your skin," he breathed into her ear. "Let me see if I can help you with that."

He brought his thumb up to his mouth, lazily pushing it between his full lips, staring a hole right through her.

The beautiful stranger lowered the thick digit to her clit and began to rub it, not too hard, just the right amount a pressure. He pressed a little harder against her pulsing button as he thrust his hips up into her. "Come for me," he whispered.

With a shudder coursing through her body and moaning into the night, she came, her muscles gripping and releasing his length.

"Oh yeah," he growled through gritted teeth. "That's it…shit…fuck that's good." He leaned forward and sucked on her neck as he came, his teeth lightly scraping against her flushed skin.

After they calmed down, their breathing regulated, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her on the edge. He looked down at her and ran his hands haphazardly through his hair before reaching down and pulling her negligee over her head, tossing it in the corner.

His hungry gaze washed over her, soaking up every inch of her glorious body. She tried to cover herself, feeling incredibly self conscious, but he snatched her wrist, stopping her.

"No, don't ever hide yourself from me, I chose you," he said softly, lightly running the backs of his fingers down her arm, taking her hand and placing a kiss against her knuckles..

Bella began to tremble again. What was this man doing to her, this masked stranger in her room?

He slowly and seductively pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor before he crawled up onto the bed, laying her back with his body.

Taking her hand in his, the stranger brought it to his chest. "Touch me," he breathed.

He hovered over her as she ran her hands across his chest, his hair tickling her chin as he dipped his head between her breasts, turning his face to suckle one pert nipple and then the other as he made his way down her body.

"Wait." Bella seemed to finally find her voice. "I want to…"

He placed his fingers over her lips. "Shhhh, you will," he grinned at her, "you will."

Leaning into her, he kissed her; his warm wet tongue rolling around her inside her mouth before he spoke again.

"This is about you, let me please you. Let me take you to places you've only dreamt of. Will you let me do that for you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He smiled and continued down her stomach. The feel of his hair, his tongue and the soft leather of his mask against her skin was beyond exquisite.

His tongue made lazy circles around her belly button, dipping into it every now and then, tasting her sweet flesh as he continued down her body. He palmed her tight little ass and lifted it up to his mouth. His tongue ran lazily down the crease of her leg, making her tremble as it inched its way to her waiting pussy.

Bella sighed and gasped as his mouth worked over her, the smooth leather of his mask rubbing her thighs as he licked her in slow, soft movements.

Reaching down, she buried her hands into his soft bronze hair, arching off the bed in ecstasy at his ministrations on her body.

He rolled his head around between her legs, growling and licking her within an inch of her sanity.

"Your tongue…ohhhh gooooooddddd!"

"This tongue?" the stranger asked as he bent down and gave her one long lick. "You like this tongue? Because I know it likes you."

He buried his head once again between her thighs, flicking her clit and sucking the hard little nub into his mouth. Flicking and sucking, back and forth, up and down, rubbing the tip of his tongue on it as he held it between his supple lips. His long fingers crawled up her leg and sank into her wet pussy, working deep into her like nothing she had ever felt before.

Looking up at her, he saw her biting her lip. She was close again.

"Don't hold it in baby; let me hear it, let me hear you cum."

Bella started low and soft, moaning and whimpering, until she was practically screaming just before she came all over his tongue.

He continued to lick and suckle her quivering flesh until she was pleading for mercy.

Bella struggled to catch her breath as he trailed his hot tongue up her stomach, between her heaving breasts, dropping soft kisses along her jaw to.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I've never…oh shit…how do you do that? How do you know what I want?" she asked.

The man in the mask just looked at her, smiled that dazzling smile that made her heart beat a million miles a minute and winked as he sat up on his knees and began to work his leather pants down over his hips.

Bella sat up in the bed and stared at him, waiting and when he finally looked back at her, a deliciously crooked grin spread slowly across his face.

"You sure are eager aren't you?" he asked before he let go of his pants and spread his arms out wide. "If you want it that bad you're going to have to come get it."

Bella squeaked with excitement and he chuckled low and sexy.

"What are you gonna do to me?" he asked, tracing one finger along her cheek. "Tell me, please, I want to hear you say it. I want to hear those nasty words coming off those sweet lips of yours," he murmured, dragging his thumb across her bottom lip.

She took a deep breath, hoping that would help her find her voice again as she opened her mouth to speak. "I…" she stopped to catch her breath, "I want to suck your cock," she said softly, unsure.

He closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. "Mmmmm…please," he moaned.

Sliding his pants down his thighs, Bella ran her hands up his powerful legs and around his perfectly firm ass, giving it a good squeeze. She leaned around behind him and ran her tongue across the soft delicate skin of his right butt cheek and up over his hip bone, following the sculpted lines of his lower abdomen. Finally she reached out and slid her hand up over the top of his perfect length.

"Mmmm…shit," he breathed as she took his cock in her mouth, licking the precum off the tip before she slid him down to the base of her throat, relaxing it as much as she could, wrapping her hand around the rest and stroking him, twisting her hand around the base of his glorious cock.

He started rocking his hips back and forth and reaching a hand down, ran it through her hair, gripping it for a moment between his fingers.

She sucked him in and almost back out again before she went down again. When she looked up at him, his eyes were almost closed, hooded with lust, one corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he snarled sexily at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice straining. "Oh shit, I'm going to cum…are you ready?"

Bella nodded emphatically as she picked up the pace, working the flat of her tongue along the underside of his delicious shaft.

He shuttered, jerking forward as he shot his load into her mouth and she drank every last drop like a good girl.

The beautiful stranger laid her back before kicked off his boots and removed his pants completely. He spread her legs with his body, his hand reaching between them, sliding two fingers inside her as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Your pussy is just so sweet and tight," he whispered, pumping into her with slow, measured strokes, bringing her to a soft climax before she knew what was happening.

"I need to feel you again," he breathed against her neck. "Will you let me have you again?"

She felt his dick getting hard against her leg already, this man was an animal. "You can have me anytime you want," she whispered back to him.

He groaned and pressed his now hard cock against her hot wet skin.

She felt him sliding into her and she just snapped. "Fuck me; please just fuck me good and hard."

He lifted up a bit and quirked an eyebrow down at her, her brown eyes sparked with fire and lust for him. He gripped her by the hips as sat up on his knees. "You want a good hard fucking huh? Then say it again; let me hear those dirty words coming out of that sweet mouth yours, c'mon,' he said as he started to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Oh god fuck me…" she moaned, reaching behind herself and curling her fingers around the headboard. "Harder, fuck me harder."

He growled in response; he liked it when he got a live wire like this one. "You want it harder…turn over," he snarled down at her.

He pulled out quickly and she flipped over on her hands and knees, her round ass in the air for him. "Oh god, that ass…" he groaned as he sank back into her, reaching around to finger her clit. "Cum for me again Bella, sing it for me."

Leaning down over her, he ran his tongue up her spine and she lost it.

"Oh fuck….I'm cumming, oh fuck, I'm cumming!" she screamed.

When he felt her muscles clench tightly around him, he knew he wouldn't be far behind this moment was almost too much.

"That's right…I'm with you…shit!"

He exploded into her, panting and moaning like he hadn't done in a very long time.

They settled down into her bed and he pulled the covers over them. He pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest, inhaling deeply, just soaking up his scent.

"H…how do you know my name?" she asked.

"It's what I do," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of the warm leather against her cheek.

Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers again, his tongue assaulting her mouth, devouring her very breath.

He pulled away just as suddenly, breathless himself. "Stay here," he whispered hoarsely before he slipped out of the room.

Bella leapt out of the bed and freshened up in the bathroom while she waited for him to return.

He sauntered back in, proud and naked and grinning at her.

"Come on," he said softly as he took her by the hand and led her out of her room and into the front room of her house. He'd started a fire and laid a giant blanket in front of the fireplace and candles on every table. She gasped at the sight of it all.

He led her to the blanket and reached out and ran a single finger along her flushed skin, down her neck and between her cleavage, burning a trail in his wake. Leaning her head back she moaned at the most glorious feeling of his flesh on hers, just that one finger.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, tracing the contours of her body.

Suddenly, he grabbed her up and pulled her to him, pressing his hot naked body forcefully to hers. She caught her breath as he ravaged her mouth again, his hunger for her evident in his force. Bella gasped again as he attacked her neck, biting and sucking his way around it, savoring every speck of flesh. She cried out as he bit into her tender shoulder, not breaking the skin, but leaving a mark. He couldn't help it; his lust drove him into a primal state, needing to mark her as his in some way, no matter how temporary that may be.

The masked stranger pulled away; breathing heavily and looked at the mark he had left. "I'm sorry, I…"

His words were halted; she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth to hers, driven wild by this man.

She stole the very breath from him in that one kiss and he pulled back, panting and growling as he practically threw her to the floor.

He stood over her, looking down at her menacingly, trying to form a course of action.

"Come get some," she purred as she writhed on the blanket.

The ravenous stranger growled as he nearly pounced on her body, nipping at her smooth flesh.

She reached up and ran her hands over his hard chest and around to his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her finger tips. He sighed in pleasure as her hand slid down to grip his tight ass firmly.

"God, I don't know what I want to do to you first." His velvet voice was thick with desire as he spoke.

Bella looked deep into the depths of his emerald eyes. "Do what you want to me," she panted "I belong to you."

He snarled something unintelligible and attacked her breasts, devouring each one, greedily sucking and biting them, making her arch her body up at him, seeking more.

She squirmed under his mouth. "Take me…" she whimpered, "please…take me."

He sat up and looked down at her, his hair wild from her hands raking through it. His eyes went dark with lust and became the most perfect green. His sweat covered chest heaved as he breathed heavily.

"Don't worry," the stranger smirked at her, "I'm going to take you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "over and over and over again."

Bella moaned as she felt his cock hard against her thigh. He teased her with it, rubbing the hot tip against her lips, slipping it over her clit.

"Please, yes…" she sighed, trying to press against him.

"Not so fast," he scolded, turning her on to her side, exposing her creamy white ass. Holding her hands over her head with one of his, he reached back with the other and gave her one good swat.

She gasped and cried out a bit; it hurt but it felt so good. He glanced down, checking her reaction, making sure he didn't take it too far, but she was panting and slow smile was beginning to spread across her face. She liked it.

He rolled her onto her back, still firmly clasping her hands over her head. "Now I'm going to make you scream," he whispered into her ear as he hovered over her.

The sexy as hell stranger ran his tongue down along her neck, across her chest, on to her tight, flat stomach, dipping it into her belly button again, teasing her.

She instinctively arched up toward him. He stopped and Bella held her breath, waiting.

He lay between her legs and slowly looked up at her, his tongue poised at her entrance ready to go to work on her.

She trembled as she looked down at him, silently begging him to continue.

He started moving closer to her and she gasped in excitement.

He stopped again, still not touching her and locked eyes with her again in warning.

Bella's entire body started to quiver and he could see her anticipation, almost smell it on her skin. He looked down into her deliciously pink flesh and licked across his lips, nice and slow. She whimpered as his tongue got painfully close to her, so close she could feel the warmth of it on the delicate skin of her aching core.

Without a word or a look, he dove into her with his tongue, plunging it into her and lapping at her juices.

She moaned in pleasure, thrashing her head from side to side in ecstasy as he worked diligently.

God, he'd barely touched her and she was already ready to cum.

He brought her to the brink, to the very edge of her release and stopped.

"No…please…" she cried out, in protest.

He trailed his tongue back up to her ear. "I told you, I'm gonna make you scream, Bella."

She whimpered and he laughed low in his throat as he buried two fingers inside of her, working them deep into her, fingering her sweet spot and massaging it.

Bella rocked her hips forward, forcing his fingers deeper.

He could hold back no longer. He had to feel her around him, feel her warm, tight, pussy wrapped around his cock.

Pulling his hand out and grasped her by the waist, raising her hips off the ground, and plunged his cock into her without holding back.

"Mmmmm…" he growled as he slowly withdrew, savoring the sensation of being in her as he slowly slid back in.

He started to grip her tighter, picking up the pace, plunging deeper, harder, faster. She fisted her hands in the blanket, twisting the fabric, pulling it as she arched up to meet his thrusts.

He reached down with one hand and pressed on her hot clit with his thumb, pulsing over it.

Bella threw her head back and screamed into the air, "YEEESSSSSS!!!!"

He heard her scream and it sent him into a lust filled frenzy, his nostrils flared, his eyes widened, his breathing quickened and he laid into her with all he had.

She looked up at him, wild with desire, on the verge of losing himself inside of her, and she whispered one more time.

"Take me…"

He opened his mouth and shot forward, unable to utter words, or even sounds, just gasps for air as he shuddered over her, eventually collapsing on top of her, panting and sweating.

"Oh my god…" he panted against her neck. "Mmmm."

She giggled and buried her face against him, inhaling his scent deeply. He smelled so magnificent. He peeled his body off of hers and rolled onto his elbow, looking at her, tracing his index finger down her flushed cheek, over her shoulder along the curve of her hip, stopping at the highest part to stroke the soft heated flesh.

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asked, trailing his eyes up her body to her face, staring into her eyes.

Bella felt like such a dork as she blushed and went into the kitchen before realizing she didn't know what he wanted to drink. She turned around to find him standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard him move.

"Oh…I…" she stammered, opening the fridge and motioned toward it. "I…didn't know…"

He started to walk slowly toward her, staring at her, that crooked smile on his face scattering her thoughts.

"Uh…what you…wanted to…drink"

The beautiful masked stranger stood right in front of her, his body so close that his chest touched hers as he took a deep breath and made her catch hers. He leaned forward into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine. "This'll do just fine."

He tipped the bottle up and took a long swig. She watched him suck down the liquid, the way his throat flexed as he swallowed. He lowered the bottle and grabbed her around the waist with his free hand, pressing his mouth to hers and filling it with sweet wine.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as some of the wine spilled down the side of her mouth.

He pulled back and licked at the wine that was dribbling down her face before he took another swig and went after her again, filling her mouth with the sweet libation again. When they'd nearly finished the bottle he set it on the table behind him.

Bella was breathless; his kisses were like no other, stealing the very breath right from her lungs every time and mixed with the wine, her head swam. He smiled down at her, running his hands up under her hair, tilting her head up to him.

"You want to know my name, don't you?" he said as he ran the back of his hand along her soft white cheek.

How does he know what I'm thinking, she wondered. "I…yes…only if you want to."

"Why," he asked. "Why do you want to know my name?"

She leaned into his ear and whispered. "So when you make me cum again, I can scream it."

With a fierce groan he picked her up and spun her around, setting her on the kitchen table. He was panting hard; he had never been more turned on than he was right now, ever. He had been with so many women before this night, but this one knew how to push all the right buttons with him.

"Edward," he panted. "My name is Edward, now I wanna hear you scream it."

He flung the kitchen chair out of the way, throwing it loudly across the room as he dove face first between her legs, licking, sucking and nibbling. Picking up the nearly empty wine bottle, he put his mouth to her and poured what was left over her, drinking it from her, sucking it off her lips, tonguing it from her clit.

Bella grabbed him by the hair and curled a leg around the back of his neck, pressing him into her.

"Edward," she moaned as he licked her with fervor.

Edward stopped for a moment, just a moment, when he heard her say his name, and looked up at her. Bella looked down at him and she could tell how erotic this was for him, hearing his name. He was so worked up he was almost gasping for air.

"Make me cum Edward," she begged him, "please."

He almost whimpered and nearly came himself when he heard that and he went back to work on her, slow, painfully slow.

"Mmmmm…uungh…mmmmm" he moaned into her, working her hole with his tongue, then his fingers.

His fingers, his long skillful fingers, working into her, reaching into her core, stroking her deep within.

His tongue running along her clit, sliding in and around every crease, every fold, licking her to the edge of her sanity.

Bella started to quake, grasping the sides of the table, gripping it for dear life.

A moan started deep within her body, slowly erupting, almost bubbling out of her as she teetered on the ledge of ecstasy.

He looked at her once again and spoke in a quiet but gruff voice. "Cum for me Bella."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she swore she lost consciousness for a moment.

"Edward…oh, Edward…" she whimpered and he continued to lick.

With each flick of his tongue she called his name louder and louder. "Edward…" lick, "Edward!" lick, "EDWARD!"

He closed his soft full lips around her clit and sucked her hard little nub.

"OH GOD…EDWARD!!!"

She exploded, drenching him in her sweet sticky juices and he continued licking, probing her until she was a quivering mess on the table, begging him to stop.

He backed away, panting and hungry, hungry for her. Walking over to the chair he had thrown across the room he righted it and brought it to the middle of the room, sitting in it as he watched her whimpering on the table.

Bella looked up at him, sitting in the middle of the room and he motioned for her, beconing her with his finger.

"Come here Bella," his voice ragged with desire. He pointed to his cock "Your mouth, now."

She slid off the table, still weak in the knees, and stumbled forward to kneel in front of him.

Edward looked down at her, his chest heaving as he spoke. "Make me cum, Bella."

She slithered up his body and whispered into his ear. "Not yet."

"Wha…what?" he panted. He was so hard that it hurt, he need her mouth on him, he needed to feel her tongue wrapping around his cock, sucking him down into the base of her throat as it flexed around his length.

She stood up and looked down at him, reaching a hand down to give him one slow stroke.

"Close your eyes," she purred as his cock slid from her grasp.

He quickly complied and felt her stand between his legs. What the hell was she doing? He grasped the seat of the chair so hard in anticipation he thought it might crack the wood with the amount of pressure he exerted against it. Edward heard her walk around behind him, padding across the kitchen floor and felt the warmth of her soft breasts on his shoulder, her hot sweet breath on his neck. Bella skimmed her hands down his chest and over the tight ripples of his taut belly, wrapping themselves around his length.

"You are so perfect, Edward," she said as she leaned over him, "but you already know that."

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile. Of course he knew it; otherwise he wouldn't be doing this.

Edward's breath caught as he felt her move around his body once again, straddling his right leg as she stood before him.

"Do you want my mouth on you, Edward?" she purred.

He swallowed hard. "Yes," he whispered.

A slow smile spread across her face as she leaned in and kissed him, rolling her tongue in his mouth, softly sucking his tongue.

"Mmmmm," he moaned into her mouth.

Bella slowly ran her hands up over his knees, squeezing his legs softly as she traveled up, stopping at the top of his thighs, mere inches from his straining cock.

She twisted her hand around the base sliding it up to the tip, catching the pearl of cum.

Bella brought her finger to her mouth and licked it off before she grabbed his face roughly, kissing him again; her come tinged tongue plunging into his mouth as her other hand glided up and down his cock.

She pulled away abruptly, leaving him panting as she nuzzled her face against his, rubbing her soft creamy skin against the cool leather of his mask. "Do you want to feel my warm skin against your thighs as I'm giving you pleasure, Edward?"

"Yesssss," he hissed and brought his knee up between her legs, rubbing her, feeling her warm wet flesh.

She moaned and licked the side of his face, just to taste him; she ran her tongue down the length of his body as she kneeled in front of him, looking up at him.

"Open your eyes Edward," she cooed softly

His eyes opened slowly, clouded over with lust as he looked down at her, her mouth poised at his tip.

Bella's tongue slid between her perfectly red lips and she ran it around his ridge. He gasped for breath as she took her time circling his amazing member, licking up one side and down the other.

Edward was so hard and smooth she could feel his heartbeat throbbing in her mouth. She closed her lips around him and slowly sucked him in.

His nostrils flared as he was trying to hold on to any coherent thought that would make him last. He growled deep in his throat as she slid back up his cock, her tongue paying homage to the sensitive ridge again.

He fisted his hands in her hair and she moaned, sending delicious vibrations down the length of his cock. He involuntarily thrust up into her mouth and she gripped his thighs, digging her nails into his flesh. She was literally making him crazy with desire.

"Fuck, Bella, what are you doing to me?" he panted. This was all so new, and exciting. The way she looked at him, spoke to him, and the magnificent the things she did to his cock.

She slowly slid him out of her mouth to answer him. "What ever you want me to do, Edward," she purred up to him. "I belong to you. I'll do what you want, when you want it," she whispered, crawling up his body. "You own me," she breathed as she ran her tongue along his ear.

He picked her up, forcefully, and impaled her on his rock hard cock, sinking it deep inside of her, deeper than he'd been all night.

Bella held on to the back of the chair, whimpering up at the ceiling in sheer pleasure.

Edward growled with every thrust. Primal, guttural, savage. He bit into her again, the other shoulder this time.

"OHHHHAHHHHH!!" she cried out as his teeth sank into her flesh, tiny droplets of blood appeared at the site and he licked them away quickly.

She grabbed his face with both hands and forced her mouth over his as she rode him faster and faster, harder and harder, pulling him into her body with every movement.

He reached his hand up and pulled her head back by her hair as she was panting and whimpering, once again on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm.

"Cum, Bella, now!" he growled as he tugged her hair soundly.

She opened her mouth but couldn't make any real sound, just an occasional whimper or moan as she came so hard the room began to spin around her.

He felt her pussy grip his cock, squeezing it as she rode out her orgasm, and he blew.

"OHHH…FUCK…BELLA…AHHHH!!!" he shouted, his entire body vibrating with the force of his climax.

Bella felt his hot cum filling her as she continued to ride and pump every last drop out of him.

They both sat still in the chair in the middle of the kitchen, sweating and panting, totally spent.

Once he had regained some strength he picked her up and carried her into her room, softly and gently laying her in the center of her bed and climbed in beside her, humming quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Bella awoke, she was alone. Did she dream it all?

She walked out into the front room. No half melted candles, no ashes in the fireplace.

She threw open the swinging door to the kitchen, everything was as she'd left it the night before, the chair sat neatly beside the table.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and landed on her bare flesh and that's when she realized that she was…naked. Her heart stopped when her gaze found the wine bottle in the middle of the table, holding a single red rose.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and, as always, thank you for reading!! Reviews are love!**

***MWAH***


	2. Chapter 2

All the usual disclaimers apply.

As always, big beta props to my homegirl, the fantastically awesome and always gorgeous, vjgm. You always rock it out for me girl! *MWAH*

This is an auction piece for **The Fandom Gives Back**. I'd like to thank the wonderful, **mani12191**, for buying my bootay and bringing Maskward back!

Readers, I hope you enjoy this visit from the man with the mask. He's been dying to crawl back through your window again ;)

* * *

After Edward's visit in the night, Bella had kept her window open, hoping that he would visit her again. She would lay awake, listening to the sounds of the night, straining to hear something that wasn't there.

Weeks had passed into months until the weather grew too cold for any open windows.

Bella threw herself into her work, as mind numbingly unfulfilling as that was, and became the number one store in her district for sales and customer service.

And she hated every second of it.

Her friends tried to take her out and set her up one disgustingly dull blind date after the other. She had no interest in anyone that wasn't Edward.

She stood behind the register and watched the rain bounce off of the puddles in the parking lot. The rain always made for a ridiculously slow night and she sent the other employee's home to save a few bucks in the store's budget. She preferred to be in the store by herself anyway, no need to make idle chatter with someone she, in all honesty, couldn't stand.

It was five minutes until close so she started her end of the day routine.

Walking back to the stock room, she opened the electric box and flicked a switch, turning off the giant illuminated sign outside. When she made her way up front, she pulled the receipts out of the drawer and started to sort them on the counter behind her.

The cold air rushed in and the electronic door chime tinkled as someone entered the store and it suddenly occurred to Bella that she'd forgotten to lock the door.

"I'm sorry, we're closed," she said without turning around or even looking up, expecting to hear an apology or that one last customer pleading for her to stay open, just this once for them.

The distinct sound of the lock turning caught her attention and she stopped sorting.

Her heart began to pound and adrenalin surged through her body and she wondered where she left the panic button she was supposed to carry with her at all times when alone in the store? As she slowly turned around she saw it sitting next to the register and knew that she would have to practically leap for it if she had any hope of getting it. Thank God there was another security trigger in the till, under the one dollar bill they kept in the very last slot. Once she pulled the dollar out, the connection would be made and the police would be notified.

The dark figure was still standing at the door, his broad back turned to her, rain water dripping off of his coat and onto the floor. This seemed odd. She'd never been robbed before, but she assumed that the perpetrator should already be demanding cash by now.

"I don't have much money in the store," she said quietly. "It was a slow day and we didn't do much business, but I'll give you everything I have, just please don't hurt me."

His clipped chuckle terrified her and she felt like she might vomit.

"Please don't be afraid, Bella," he said quietly, his hand still on the lock. "It's been a long time and I understand if you want me to leave."

That voice.

His voice.

"Edward?" she asked, clutching the counter for stability.

"You remember," he said with a grin, looking over his shoulder.

She could only see the side of his face, but it was him. The sight of his soft, black leather mask made Bella's heart race and her skin tingle with delight.

"How could I forget?" she breathed, her pulse thudding in her ears.

He pushed himself away from the door and turned around finally. His soaked hair hung over his forehead, dripping down his face in rivulets over the mask. His delicious mouth curled into the sinful smirk as he licked his lips and combed his fingers through his hair.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that," he said before he launched himself at her.

Their mouths collided in a frenzy of lips and tongue, desperate and hungry for one another.

"God, I missed the way you taste," Edward panted as he pulled back, "all of you." He sank his long fingers into her hair and tilted her head, exposing her elegant neck. "Tell me what you want of me, what you need right now," he whispered between slow licks against her skin.

"Anything," she sighed, her hands moving up and down his back, gripping the waterlogged fabric of his jacket as she pressed her hips against his. "Please, I'll do anything…take anything you have to give, just…please…" she whimpered.

"Mmmm, anything," Edward murmured as he peeled off his drenched jacket. He deftly unbuttoned her blouse and began to nip at her breasts through her bra as he reached under her skirt. His fingers traced along the elastic of her panties, teasing up under them as he gripped the cup of her bra in his teeth and pulled it out of the way. The wet leather of his mask slid across her skin as he dragged the flat of his tongue over her nipple, closing his mouth around the pebbled flesh with throaty groan.

Bella had imagined his mouth on her so many times over the course of the last few months as she lay pawing at herself in the night. It was the only thing that had kept her relatively sane, the memory of his touch.

Now, her body was alive with sensation again. Edward gripped her thigh and pressed it up and out of the way as the lights in the front of the store clicked off. Thank God for timers, she'd nearly forgotten they were still in the front of the store, in full light, where anyone walking past could catch an eyeful. Not that there would be anyone passing by at this time of night in the rain, but it wasn't an impossible scenario.

Edward pulled back and began to palm Bella over her panties. He leaned down, curling his tongue around the tight pink peak of her nipple and drew it deep into his mouth. One skilled fingertip snuck past the barrier of her satin underwear to taunt her, fluttering over her clit.

Bella gasped and fisted the back of his shirt as she moaned quietly. His touch was beyond decadent and just this alone was causing her head to spin.

Edward's mouth moved back up her body while his hand continued to diddle under her skirt, skimming across the wet flesh of her pussy, his middle finger pressing against her opening, teasing her.

"Yes," she panted, flexing her hips into his hand, trying to entice him to push into her.

"Is this what you want?" Edward asked as just the tip of his finger slid into her.

"Please," she gasped, desperate to feel hiss touch again. He twisted the digit inside of her as he began to work it in and out.

A horn honking on the main street in front of the store jolted Bella back into the reality that she was still in the front of her store with Edward knuckle deep under her skirt. "W-we should…go…go in the b-back."

"No, not until I taste you," Edward whispered into her ear as he slid his thumb over her clit for a brief moment. "After that, I'm going to leave and you'll continue to close your store as usual."

"But…I…"

Edward started to chuckle as he pulled his fingers free and slid down her body. "You're worried I won't fuck you good and proper, aren't you?" he asked as he knelt on the floor beneath her.

"Yes," Bella said. Her voice was breathy and quiet as she looked down at the beautiful masked man that was wrapping her legs around his neck.

His delicious mouth curled into a sinful smirk as he placed an open mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh. "I like that," he said as he pushed her panties aside and flicked his tongue over her clitoris.

Bella gripped the counter as he brought her to a toe curling orgasm within a few minutes. Her entire body was still shuddering when Edward stood to his full height and loomed over her. He was panting, his eyes hungry with desire. "Close the store and go home," he said, his voice course and raspy. He licked his lips as he stared at hers. With that he leapt over the counter and unlocked the door. Bella pulled her shirt closed and scrambled over to watch him toss on a helmet, hop on a motorcycle and speed out of the parking lot, his back tire making a rooster tail of rainwater.

Her fingers trembled as she reached down and locked the door. She didn't need to ask him if he would be there when she got home, the way he looked at her spoke more words than all the human languages combined. Bella ripped the till from the register, grabbed the money from the safe and closed the store in record time. She counted bills and imputed receipt data as if the devil himself was breathing down her neck.

Bella smiled to herself when she thought that the devil was most likely in her bed at this very moment, waiting for her.

It was raining buckets by the time she headed out to the parking lot and she was soaked to the bone when she flew through the front door, making a beeline for the bedroom. The bed was empty and her heart sank into her stomach.

"You really shouldn't leave your windows open when you're not home, any kind of riff-raff could have wandered in."

Bella whirled around at the sound of his voice, thick, deep and full of carnal lust.

He was lazily leaning against the far wall of her bedroom, grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. Her purse slipped out of her fingers as she bolted across the room, practically launching herself at him.

Hoisting her up in his arms, Edward carried her over to the bed and carefully set her down. He peeled his shirt off and it landed with a wet plop on the floor before he started to crawl back up her body. His fingers slid along the outside of her thighs as he gathered her rain soaked skirt in his hands, shoving it up over her hips. He bent his head and pressed a soft kiss above the waistband of her panties, his tongue dipping ever so slightly under the fabric. She was wet, making the white satin transparent and it tasted of rain and Bella.

Wrapping his fingers around the thin band of elastic, he started to peel them off of her body. The drenched material skidded over her flesh, leaving streaks of water on her legs.

"I think about you," he whispered as his tongue flicked over her ankle bone and the gentle curve of her calf. "When I'm alone, in my bed at night, you're the one I think about." His lips skimmed the underside of her knee as they moved over her creamy white skin. "I think about the last time," he murmured, "how good you felt…and tasted."

"Edward…please…" Bella panted, gripping the down comforter.

His breath hissed through his teeth. "Fuck, Bella," he groaned, leaning his forehead against her taut belly, sliding his hands up under her ass. "I love it when you say please."

"Pleeease," she breathed, her body trembling with need.

The leather of his mask was cool against her skin as the end of his hot tongue touched her clit. The nerve endings in the tiny organ ignited a chain reaction of tingling sensations spreading through her system, all the way to the soles of her feet to the ends of her hair. No one touched her like he did.

Her toes curled into the mattress as she moved her hips against his mouth. Sounds of soft sucking and low moans filled the air and Bella thought she'd lose her mind when she felt the loss of his mouth while his hand started to crawl up her leg.

"I want to see all of you," he said as his deft fingers began to search for the zipper on the side of her skirt, soaked through and bunched up all around her waist. Edward made short work of removing the garment, tossing it over his shoulder before he started to remove her blouse.

Within minutes Bella was laid bare on the bed in front of him. Her hair fanned in a disarray of wet tendrils on the pillow. She looked like some sort of naked rain goddess and Edward was more than willing to worship at her alter.

"What do you want?" Bella asked softly, running her hand down her body, cupping her breast and fingering the nipple.

Edward froze, unable to move at such a simple question. "What?"

"I want to please you," Bella said as she sat up and started to unbuckle his belt. "I want to know what you want, what gives you pleasure."

"I…" he said, swallowing a lump in his throat. He honestly didn't know what to say. This had always been about what he could do for someone else. He enjoyed what he did immensely but no one had taken the time to ask what made_ him_ feel good.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella followed the lines of his mask with her fingertips and before she ran them through his hair, tender and lovingly.

"No one has ever asked me that before." He encompassed her face in his hands, tracing the soft contours of her features with his thumbs. "You're different from all the others aren't you?"

"I hope so," Bella said as she laid him back on the bed and wiggled the rain soaked jeans off, adding them to the pile of drenched clothing in the corner. "You are superbly beautiful, Edward, every single piece of you. But you probably hear that a lot."

"Not the way you say it," Edward admitted, "the words have weight; they mean more than just trite niceties…at least to me."

Suddenly, his arms whipped around her and she was on her back before she could take her next breath. He needed to get back into the swing of _why_ he was here. "But this isn't about me and what I want, this is about you and what I can do for you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And I think you'd agree that I do you very fucking well."

Before Bella could say anything in return, she felt Edward's hot cock pressing into her and she forgot just about every word she'd ever known, except for two. "Oh…God…" she moaned, arching off of the bed.

"That's right," Edward growled, gripping her hips as he started to thrust into her hard and deep, "you missed this didn't you?"

"Yes, oh yes," Bella panted.

Edward rolled their bodies again and stared up at Bella, writhing on top of him. "Tell me baby; tell me what you missed while you fuck me with that sweet pussy."

Bella stopped moving and looked down at him. She turned her head this way and that as she studied him for a few seconds. He was flushed, covered with sweat and his hair was still wet from the rain. His eyes shone a deep dark green beneath his mask in the sparse light of the room as they darted all over her naked skin.

"I missed the way you look at me and sound of your voice when you say my name," she said as she started to slowly rock back and forth, rolling her hips over his. She leaned down and skimmed her nose over his collar bone. "The way you smell," she began to pepper his chest with soft kisses, her tongue darting out to taste the sensitive flesh of his nipples. "The way you taste." Bella sat up again and took one of his hands. "Your touch," she whispered, as she wrapped his arm around her body, "and the way it felt to fall asleep in your arms."

Edward's mouth hung open in wonder as she sighed and her breath caught with pleasure. The movement between them was slight, but ridiculously intense. The things she missed about him surprised and delighted him. He was certain of his skills as a lover and if he'd asked any of the other women they would have said they missed his cock inside of them or his tongue on their clit, but not Bella. She _was_ different. Granted, he'd never visited anyone more than once before, but there were a lot of things he didn't do before Bella.

He felt utterly consumed by this woman.

Running on pure instinct of the moment, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body close to his. "I've missed everything about you, Bella," Edward whispered as he started to flex his hips into her. "The scent of your jasmine shampoo on your hair, the spark of mischief in your eyes when you're about to do something decadent, like let me please you in the front of your store tonight, the look on your face when I say something dirty you and you like it, the way you tilt your head when you're thinking and the way you felt in my arms when you were sleeping."

Bella whimpered and tightened her grip on the back of his hair.

"You asked me what I wanted tonight, Bella, I want this," he said, dropping languid kisses along her neck. "I want to feel you come like this. I don't want to make you scream my name or anything else for that matter; I want this to be so intense and right that you can't make a sound." Edward worded his hand between them and started to rub small, concise circles over her clitoris.

He could feel her body start to shudder against his and clench around his cock.

"Yes, sweet Bella, just like that," Edward breathed, feeling his own climax clawing up his back like an animal.

Bella's body snapped taut as her orgasm started to take hold, before she completely melted into him. Edward felt her, the muscles pulsing and rippling up and down his entire length. He gave one final deep thrust and his system overloaded. Everything inside of him spilled out as he came inside of her. Every emotion ricocheted through everything he was. Every new girl he tried to please, but was left feeling empty and wrong. Every moment he'd laid awake at night and thought about her, every time he'd lurked outside of her store just to see her one more time. Every conversation he had with himself about letting Bella go and moving on, shattered into a million pieces in this moment.

They didn't say anything else to one another. They just curled around each other, listened to the rain and slept.

**~X~**

In the morning, Bella awoke to sun streaming through the windows and alone. She sat up in her bed and gathered her sheets around her body, trying desperately trying to capture a whiff of his scent.

The sun glinted off of something on her desk across to room and as she moved to see what it was, she saw a silver box and a note.

Clutching the sheet to her body, close to her face so she could still smell him in the fabric, she sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you again, but I didn't have a choice. If we are going to have anything together it has to be this way. I hope you understand that. I want you in more ways than I can count, but I don't want you like this, a fantasy. I want you for real. Me. The man behind the mask. I'll understand if you don't want that, but I truly hope that you do. I've never wanted anything more than I want you, Bella._

_I will be seeing you soon._

_Forever yours, _

_Edward_

_

* * *

__*runs & hides* Please don't hate me for leaving it like that, but it had to be done. Thank you soooooo much for taking the time to read, especially this piece that has been dormant for so long. I thank you from the bottom of my heart! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated._

____

_Will this turn into a full fledged fic from here? That is my hope from this point, if I can squeeze in the time to write for it after I've finished with Divinity, which is why I left it the way I did._

__

________

_Again, thank you so much, **mani12191, **for purchasing this second shot and contributing to**The Fandom Gives Back, **it was an honor to have worked with you sweetness!_

_********___

_I'd also like to take this time to mention that you may now purchase, **Trust in Advertising, by the wonderful ****Victoria Michaels, aka, my beta**** vjgm! ****www(dot)omnificpublishing(dot)com**_


End file.
